Rise of a God
by Coo-Hatch
Summary: "And from the sins of those that shall be known as Lilin, a being to rival the very power of God shall rise, and by the actions of one, a world shall be remade into a paradise for the Lilin, or into a paradise for Samael the Beast and its descendants." -Final Dead Sea scroll. (On hiatus until drive hits again, expect more work after full Godzilla; Planet of the Monsters trilogy)
1. An Anger Born

Harbor of Old Tokyo, 2015

Death.

That's all the ocean was now, lifeless red seas. Only the hardiest of plankton species could live in this hell. Or so one would think.

Near the ruins of Old Tokyo, a being was stirring. Born from a specialized bacterium that fed on radiation and a dying creature of a bygone era, it was mutated by nuclear waste dumping and fallout from the Impact Wars.

It had taken years, but now the colony of tiny organisms were gone, as was the dying creature, replaced by a massive cocoon, looking like a mass of congealed flesh with openings constantly releasing boiling LCL tainted water, and glowing a sinister purple. Within something stirred, it's birthing time ready.

A tear started at the side of the cocoon, the light intensifying as it grew in size. Several more tears started, all at weak points in mass. After several hours, the mass started to jerk violently, the being writhing within, wanting to leave its womb. A shriek echoed within the harbor, the being having a hard time leaving the cocoon.

The creature within felt a boiling sensation throughout its body, and massive pain started on it's back and tail, as though something were pushing its way out. From the outside of the cocoon, a large row of black and red maple leaf shaped spines erupted from the mass. Another massive shriek echoed, the being that made it in horrible pain.

It stopped struggling and rested, waiting to regain its strength. After an hour, it started to move again, but slowly, trying not to expend too much energy. But it didn't need to, as at the pointed end of the the cocoon, it opened like a monstrous flower made of decayed flesh. Red light pierced the darkness of waters, the creature wriggling out of the cocoon, trying to escape it's fleshy prison.

When it finally squirmed out, a new creature the world had never seen was shone upon by red light from the waters.

It had a large rotund body mainly just a large mouth for filter feeding, two small webbed legs, no real discernable head, a set of massive maple leaf shaped dorsal spines, and a long, flattened tail, over 38 meters in length. It breathed in, sifting the plankton to feed. It began to swim, no destination in particular.

After several hours, it heard something. New to the creature, as it had never any sound other than its own. The other sound was a deep groaning, like some of the sounds it made. It had felt lonely in its existence, instinct told it to seek out another of its kind, but there were none. But perhaps this was another.

Swimming quickly, it echolocated at the source, trying its hardest to receive and image. When it started getting images back, they confused it. Finally, it reached the source of the sound, and was baffled by what it saw.

A larger organism than it, with four discernable limbs, and no tail, with bony protrusions over much of its body. But what drew the creatures attention, was a large sphere it could see without eyes, glowing with a white light.

The creature whimpered and called to the being, hoping for a response. When the being started to come towards it, it felt joy. Perhaps it wasn't alone in this world after all.

Sachiel would destroy this being. It was an obstacle in his path, and he knew what it was. Jormungandr would have no say in the world order that was to come. It's kind should have been destroyed long ago.

But as he neared, he realized this was no member of Jormungandrs species, this was some sort of abomination, only resembling one of the mighty Leviathans that had governed this world before Adam and Lilith.

Internally laughing, he felt the creature send sonar pings of joy. He didn't care, but it still made him laugh that such an abomination would broadcast it's presence to one of the children of Adam.

He swam up to within a few meters of the abomination, and studied its horrid features. Pale flesh covered it mostly, a small, head like protrusion above a massive filter feeding mouth. Two small legs at the end of the round body, webbed and frail. Massive maple leaf shaped dorsal spines, looking incredibly sharp, and going down the entirety of the back and tail.

Sachiel turned back towards the shore, and decided that the humans could wait. He would destroy the Leviathan mutant in front of him.

He reached out to touch the being with his left arm, then let the energy of the Progenitor flow through him.

The being slowly reached towards the creature. It was filled with joy, another being wanted to touch it. It had never felt the touch of another living thing. It had bumped into numerous carcasses of sea life, but nothing was ever alive.

Though it felt confusion when it saw a light from its chest splinter off into the hand it was reaching with. A cruel thing happened next to the innocent monster.

Sachiel groaned deeply when he saw the abomination in front of him squeal with pain from his energy arrow. It was turning in a circle, not knowing what to do. He reached and grabbed it by a gill slit, and pulled it towards him, savoring the murder he was about to commit against this innocent being.

The creature thrashing and squealing in his arms, he quickly started punching it in the side of its sonar bulge, trying to blind it.

He kept on and on, red ichor started to flow from the bulge, until finally, it burst. He let go, letting it realize how defenseless it was, then swam in for the finishing blow.

He grabbed hold of it legs and activated his AT field, letting the hexagonal force field cut through the flesh of the mutant. The creature squealed loudly, the sound reverberating throughout the ocean. Sachiel watched as it slowly struggled in his arms, dying from shock.

He let it drop down to the filth encrusted seabed. He watched it slowly stop moving, until it finally just layed on the bottom, dead.

He groaned his laughter, and headed back towards shore, never seeing the transformation behind him.

Why? Why had the being hurt it. It had done nothing to deserve this horrible pain and abuse. It was blind, and couldn't swim. It's gills still bled from the powerful blows of the being.

But as with all creatures, sorrow turned into anger. It had done nothing! All it wanted was to find another being to find peace with! But now it lay dying on a filthy seabed, choked with the corpses of numerous sea life.

The creature felt another boiling sensation throughout its body, much like the one it felt when its spines had erupted.

It felt a painful growth of its entire body, its bones stretching. It felt it's mouth shrink, feeling the cells and bone decay. But a new sensation started, sight. Eyes started to form, and with them came a whole new sense, vision. Infrared, ultraviolet, all sorts of sight became available to the previously blind creature. It's mouth stopped shrinking finally, and with it came growth of a new type of feeding mechanism, shark like teeth started to form inside of the new robust mouth.

It felt armor plating grow on it's chest and back. It felt joy at its legs returning, now stronger with gripping talons. The already massive tail grew bigger, more like a mace with a small ball of sharp spines at the end.

The creature made no sound as it turned towards its attacker, New instincts rising, to be silent when the prey does not know that your watching.

It slowly swam towards the now much smaller being, ready to kill and devour it.

To be continued.


	2. A Hunter Awakens

Sachiel swam towards the shore, ready to kill the Lillin filth. They would fall before the might of Adams Children.

But Sachiel started to feel a strange sensation, like he was being watched. He turned to see if there was anything there and immediately felt a sensation he never had before, fear.

Looking down at him was the Leviathan mutant that he had killed, or so he had thought.

Now it was over 60 meters in height, with a set of large, square jaws, and massive teeth pointing out at every direction. It now possessed two large, soulless eyes, set on the side of the head, and yet it was looking at him. Where he had cut it legs off, now two short strong legs appeared, its talons continually flexing, as though in anticipation. Its massive tail slowly moving behind it, the spines now larger.

Sachiel now saw it had made a horrible mistake. It did not kill what it thought was a Leviathan, but a creature foretold of from the ancient scrolls, the-.

He was interrupted from his realization by the creature suddenly screeching and latching onto his sides with its legs.

It reached down and bit onto his left arm and shaking like a vicious animal, trying to tear off his arm. He saw it was the same arm he had used to injure it with. Sachiel let the energy flow through him, ready to fire another arrow at the creature with his free arm.

Or he would, had the creature not been absorbing his energy. He tried to activate his AT field, but it only sputtered into life for a few seconds before disappearing, the energy requirements too great.

He started punching the creature in the side of the head, desperately trying to get it to let go. It finally did, but then latched onto the offending limb, crunching into the bone, and swallowing the blue blood. Sachiel let out an actual shriek of terror, then tried its last resort, self destruction.

He tried to make his core go into meltdown, but it had lost too much energy. He was losing his very soul to this God.

He didn't even notice when the creature let go of his arm, and proceeded to devour him.

The creature let out a shriek of triumph when it let go.

It had drained the being of its precious energy and would now eat its flesh. Had anyone seen the sight, they would have been horrified.

The creature ripped an arm, and swallowed it whole, the flesh more nourishing than plankton could ever be. As it ripped the being apart, it noticed the shiny red core. It sniffed it, smelling the nutrients within. The rest of the creature had been devoured to the last organ, except this one.

The creature widened its jaws, and bit into the core, getting a good grip.

Normally an S2 organ would have exploded, bit it did not explode, due to the fact it was drained of energy. The creature crunched up the sphere, swallowing the blood eminating from the cracks. Finally, all that was left of the being were bones and large flakes from the crunched up core.

The creature felt joy! Its attacker now dead and eaten, it could go on in the world without pain. It was about to swim off, when it looked into the direction the being was going. It noticed the water stopped after a slope from the seabottom went upwards.

Curious, the creature swam towards the slope, wondering where it went to.

It finally reached the slope, and looked upwards. It slowly raised its head out of the water, and was amazed by what it saw. Large, square rocks were everywhere, and gleaming tall rocks, it saw little things moving around on the land, they were so small. The creature was amazed at what it saw, and went towards the beautiful place, but stopped when it was about to leave the water. It didn't want to hurt anything, unless something else hurt it. And it's size was a problem for the little creatures it saw running around. So it crawled up onto the beach, but was given a rude awakening.

It started choking, it couldn't breath. The creature started thrashing, feeling its gills spill boiling red water. Finally, after several minutes, it stopped, it brain having passed out from lack of oxygen.

Bikini Atoll, Castle Bravo Tesing Area, April 5th 2015

"Life."

"At the still fertile atoll, life still lives. Where the atomic blasts had hit, life was never the same for the creatures that lived there. Now with the ground and water heavily irradiated, mutation was rife amongst the different species."

"Some could not even be classified as being related to its pre-mutated form. Strangely, many of the different species here were unaffected by Second Impact, merely adapting to the change in the waters."

"Cut!"

"That was great Phil, we just need you to put more... umph into it, you know."

Phil was sick and tired of this asshole Jackson.

This was the reason he never worked with Hollywood types, all that would happen would be his serious documentary about the last living marine ecosystem in the world would get turned into some kind of docudrama.

But he also loved looking out the submersible, seeing all these different mutations. He looked over to a piece of coral and pointed at it, to signal the camera man. Barely poking its head out of a narrow alcove was a strange marine iguana, looking more like some kind of small dinosaur with backwards shark fins going down it's back than a normal reptile.

"You see that, that's the creature that brought this whole ecosystem to light. Several years after Second Impact, these little guys started to appear on the shores of different islands, and NOA traced them back to the Bikini,"

The small reptile ducked its head back into the alcove when a large shadow passed overhead. Phil looked up, and saw the apex predator of the ecosystem.

It resembled a great white shark, but with many notable differences. It's head wasn't so pointed like it's ancestors, more boxish, and was stuck out on a noticeably elongated neck. It's pectoral fins were now much bulkier with the makings of small claws, and its claspers were elongated and possessed large muscles.

"Hehe, I was hoping we'd see one of these bad boys, that's a beach mauler shark. So named because it's actually able to crawl on land for short distances to ambush land prey, such as the walking squids and sand fish that are on the islands."

He looked into the camera, and gestured to all around him, smiling,"This is the last marine ecosystem left on Earth, though changed beyond anything we've ever imagined of, it-"

He stopped mid sentence after the sub was hit by something, launching him straight into the glass, knocking him out.

He woke up a little later, an orange glow lighting up the interior, showing Jackson and the cameraman passed out as well. He turned towards the light, though the sight would haunt him for what little time remained of his life.

A massive orange eye stared at him, penetrating his very soul. It was flecked with red and black, the eye somehow conveying emotions, two of which drove him mad.

Anger.

Hunger.

The eye backed out of perspective, revealing grey scaly flesh, and a massive square maw large enough to swallow the sub whole without even a bulge in the throat.

He died screaming as it opened and sucked him down its scalding hot gullet.

The world was not the same.

The small primates had taken over, and were now being threatened by the Destroyers. The ones who caused the death of his species, the ones caused the end of the reign of the Leviathans.

He had risen and fought them off before, and he would do so again. But he had had help last time, and he was younger.

But no matter, they had desecrated his home, his sustenance. His territory. He would show these monsters from the great beyond that before his might, all shall cower.

"SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNKKKK!" He roared to an empty sky.


	3. Indomitus and SEELES Fear

Skull Island, Post 2nd Impact

A pair of red eyes looked through dense foliage at a Sker Buffalo, animal oblivious to its surroundings.

A deep roar came from the forest, sounding for all the world like a giant snake hissing.

A young Skull Crawler burst through the foliage and pounced atop the Sker, wrapping its body around it like some obscenely large snake.

"HURRROOOOR"

The Sker roared in pain as the Skull Crawler bit down on the back of its neck, chlorophyll like blood spraying from the wounds. It took less than a minute for Sker to die.

As the Skull Crawler ripped into its meal, it never noticed the red eyes still staring from the forest, until a deep grumbling came from the green foliage.

The Skull Crawler turned in curiosity and annoyance at being interrupted.

The trees began to rustle, and a massive form rose from them.

Nearly 60 meters tall, and over 100 meters long, its skin slowly changed from a dappled forest green to a bone white. A massive set of crooked jaws almost grinning. A set of four fingered claws including a thumb flexed in anticipation. Massive scutes went along its back ending at the tail.

The massive horned head looked down at the smaller Skull Crawler, drooling.

The Skull Crawler squealed and tried digging away, but the moment it turned from the massive creature, it had sealed its fate.

The massive hypercarnivore took seceral steps and grabbed the infant Skull Crawler in it's hands.

"HAEAERARARAEAAE"

The sounds grating on the predators ears, it slammed the infant kaiju on the ground,silencing it.

"This is the ultimate natural killer, the last living non avian dinosaur. A massive descendant of Mapusaurus, this creature is the only kink in our plans."

SEELE 01 addressed the current delegation, appearing as a blue monlith.

SEELE 05 addressed the biggeat question of the footage,"Exactly how many of these things are there?"

"Just three, this one, and it's mate and offspring."

Gendo, not paying much attention and only thinking of the current situation in Tokyo 3.

He decided a creature on an isolated island was of no concern.

"I would rather like to address the U.L.S.O that has appeared on the shores of the very center of where the Scenario will take place."

SEELE 01 replied in a German and very annoyed voice.

"Ah yes, mutant from the Impact Wars fallout. It is of no concern. Also, what is the current location of Sachiel?"

Gendo remained calm and collected as he answered.

"No where. It has been terminated."

"Ah, the Third Child succeeded then?"

Gendos reply sent wave of outrage through the various SEELE members.

"No."

"What!?"

"But how!?"

"If not hom then who!?"

"SILENCE!" SEELE 01 yelled at the assembly.

The assembly grew quiet, with only continuing grumbles of discontent.

SEELE 01 spoke on in a sinister whisper.

"And exactly what did?"

Gendo frowned.

"The unimportant U.L.S.O."

Hi! Sorry for such a short chapter, I just wanted to show exactly what the main three kaiju in this story will be, with several different minor kaiju to be added. Give me ideas on what you want to see happen next! Also, U.L.S.O stands for Unidentified Large Scale Organisms.


	4. A Past Revealed

His name was Shinji Ikari.

He was a young lad of 15, but had the timidness of a young child. Due primarily to his upbringing, which involved abuse, fear, and self loathing.

But, that has little to do with being told to pilot a giant robot.

"Now, Shinji, move towards the creature, and take the sample. Got it?"

He directed the massive purple, green and orange war mecha towards the prone form of the massive reptilian on the shore, it's pallid flesh still, and wide open eyes staring into his soul every time he looked at them.

"Yes Ritsuko. I'm preparing the specimen containment unit."

Once he reached the creature, he reached down, and with his prog knife cut off one of its dorsal spines, putting the sample away.

"Excellent work Shinji. Now, return to the Geofront. We have what we needed kid." Ritsuko told him in a strangely chipper attitude.

It slept, dreaming of things it had no names for.

It saw towering giants that looked similar to it, only more developed and much darker.

They lived in a paradise of green. Nourished by the strong rays of the sun.

But something happened.

The skies were clouded by two massive spheres, one white, one black.

Then the scene changed, showing fire everywhere, burning creatures running towards nowhere.

Two giants fighting, one a being of pure light, the other, a gooey white biped that fought be reshaping itself.

They kept fighting, destroying everything around them, until a roar sounded out across the scene of destruction.

It was one of the towering giant creatures that looked a little like it, but it was glowing blue up its back, and was holding something near its chest.

The scene changed again, and the giant of light was gone, traveling over the landscape, towards the bottom of the world.

The other though, the gooey white giant, was lying down on the ground, orange blood running from massive wounds all over it.

But, in the center of all the flames and destruction, was the giant creature.

It was on it's knees, chuffing, and looking down into it's hands.

In it's great paws, was an embryo, and broken eggshell.

It looked up to the sky, and let loose a blue ray of light, that shone for miles.

Then, the creature seeing all this, woke up.

'Man, this thing is disturbing,' Shinji thought as he looked at the creature, it's equally reptilian and piscine traits strange and and unnatural.

He reached down to poke it's eye, for research purposes of course.

The eye suddenly looked directly at his finger.

"OH, FUCK!" He yelled and jumped back, nearly falling down in his panic.

The creature started to move slowly, trying to turn in it's belly, but it was also growing at a phenomenal rate.

He looked on in horror as it's pallid flesh took on a flushed red hue, and shifted, almost as if it had a mind of it's own.

He immediately reached for his prog knife, ready to defend himself.

When all was said and done, it was as tall, if not taller than an EVA, was standing on two legs, had two tiny arms that made a T.rex look like a weightlifter in comparison, and it was looking directly at him.

He took a few steps back, but it simple stepped toward him, constantly moving it's head from side to side looking at him.

"Okay, you're, you're, not gonna bite me, right?" He said aloud in the entry plug, the entirety of the command bridge just watching in silence.

Finally, it reached him, and sniffed his armor, his face, but not touching him.

It reared back, and looked behind it at the water, and immediately ran, its dorsal spines nearly on fire with heat.

But before it entered the water, it took one final look back at Shinji, almost, examining him.

Then it dove in, leaving steam vapors as the only indicators that it was there.

Shinji felt his knees go weak, and the next thing he knew, the ground was rushing up to meet his face, and he felt extremely nauseous.

'Why do I feel so, sick?'

Before he passed out, he notice there was hair floating around in the entry plug.

Black hair.

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I feel really bad about that, and under NO circumstances am i abandoning this story. And to clear up soem confusion from the last chapter, the creature on Skull Island was the Indominus rex, my version anyway.

This has been Coo-Hatch.


End file.
